Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer. Once a connection is established between a computer and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job through the complete printing process.
Often, print jobs are produced by printing data on a document that already has a preprinted form. The form may include text, graphics, gridlines, and images together with logos or branding. However, preprinted forms are expensive to create and handle. In particular, printer users struggle with the cost and logistics of specifying, purchasing, storing, moving and controlling large volumes of preprinted forms. Waste occurs when forms are modified and the remaining stock of the old version is eliminated.
The customer environment becomes more efficient and lower cost if preprinted forms are eliminated by substituting blank stock. The form part of the print job is represented as overlay data and the fill-in data for the form is overlaid on the form.
Accordingly, an approach to accurately represent and print document data against a background of form data is desired.